Whole and Home
by dark-ice02
Summary: Bella hasn't seen Edward in fifteen years. Years ago, she gave up on ever seeing him again. However, tonight, Bella and Edward see each other again for the fist time. Xshort storyX


**Hi everyone! This is my first story and I have decided to start off with some short stories. If you like it, please review and if you have any suggestions, that would be great! Enjoy! x**

Fifteen years have passed since I last saw him. Fifteen long years. It has been too long. I don't want to wait anymore.

His hair is still that unusual bronze colour, filled with reds, browns and blonds. His piercing green emerald eyes, eyes that I got lost in. Straight, slim nose, gliding down his face. And below his nose, perfect pink kissable lips. In some ways he has changed. Of course he has. It has been fifteen years. But yet, he is still the same.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he walks closer to me. Closer and closer, his eyes never leaving mine. Shock and surprise is what I see in those eyes. Love as well. Love for me. He still loves me, after all these years. Even after he left me, went on with his life, he still remembers me. He loves me.

I don't know if I can forgive him though. He left me when I needed him. He was my only friend that I could trust. He supported me when no one else did.

When everyone turned their back on me, he was always there, with open arms.

* * *

"_Bella! If you walk away now, you'll never, ever get to play with us again!" Lauren yelled out. All of my friends were standing behind, looking unsure of what to do. They could never speak up against Lauren._

"_I don't care! I don't want to play this silly game anymore!" And with that, I walk off._

"_You know what? This game is silly. Wait for me Bella! I'm coming with you!" he said, following me._

"_You didn't have to do that. You can stay with them," I say to him._

"_I don't want to. You are my only true friend Bella."_

* * *

But then he had to leave. I didn't understand at the time, why his parents had to take him away. I get it now though. He wasn't always happy there. He only had me. And whilst I was going off, making new friends, he followed me because no one else liked him. Even with the new friends I made, they only let him stay with us because of me. It was so unfair on him.

I was devastated when he had to leave though. It was the last day of school when he told me. The pain in his emerald eyes. It hurt so much when he hugged me goodbye. He hurt me so much. But he was hurting too on that day.

* * *

"_Bella, I'm leaving."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'm leaving the school."_

"_Forever?" Tears began to pour down my face._

"_No. I promise you Bella, In year eight, my mummy and daddy said that I can come back."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Pinky promise?" I asked, holding up my pinky finger._

"_Yes." He replied, grabbing my pinky finger with his._

_The tears continue to fall from my eyes, never stopping. He opened his arms for one last hug. I ran into them and held him as tightly as I could. I don't want him to go. It's not fair. Why can't my best friend just stay with me? Why?_

"_Edward! It's time to go now!" Edward's mummy called out._

"_No." I whisper. I'm not ready for him to leave. I squeeze Edward tighter._

"_Don't worry, Bella. It's only six years. It'll go really quick!"_

"_I'll miss you so much."_

"_I'll miss you too."_

_And just like that, Edward was gone from my life._

* * *

And now, he is so close to me. Edward. My Edward.

And it's just like that, I feel complete again.

And my heart feels love again.

And all the memories come back to me at once.

The good and the bad.

When we first hated each other.

* * *

"_I don't like you."_

"_I don't either."_

"_I hate you more"_

"_No, I do."_

"_I don't like you more because I'm going to turn you into a mouse!"_

"_Well, I'm going to turn you into a frog!"_

"_Mrs O'Riely! Bella said she was going to turn me into a frog!"_

* * *

When we first realised what we had and what we felt for each other.

* * *

"_I love you Edward."_

"_I love you too Bella."_

* * *

It all comes rushing back to me. All the memories that I've kept locked away.

All the years I hoped that he would come back.

Every time the school year started, I looked at every single class list to see if he was back, desperate to find his name there.

But by the time I got into the eighth grade, I didn't care anymore. When I didn't see his name, I lost all hope. And moved on.

And now, Edward is standing right in front of me.

"Bella," he breathes out.

"Edward."

And now, I am whole. I am home.

**Thank you for reading. Please review! dark-ice**


End file.
